talentsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Damia Raven-Lyon
Damia is the Prime of Iota Aurigae. She is the second daughter and third child of Jeff and Angharad Raven. Afra Lyon is her husband and they have eight offspring, Laria, Isthian, Rojer, Zara, Kaltia, Morag , Ewain and Petra. Damia has the unusual talent, besides being a telepath and telekinetic, to also be a catalyst; she can boost the mental powers of those in her vicinity to a level above their T-rating. Biography Early Life Damia was born on Callisto Station, to the Rowan and Jeff Raven. She was an extremely precocious child. Childhood on Deneb Damia spent most of her childhood on Deneb, under the care of her grandmother Isthia Raven. Return to Callisto When Damia was twelve years old, her parents deemed her old enough to start Tower training. She returned to Callisto to become an apprentice to her mother and so that Larak would not discourage any potential suitors Damia might have. Upon her return, Afra Lyon fell in love with Damia, although he did not admit it. Damia became infatuated with him and the two became close friends. Damia would often dine with Afra in the evenings or show up at his quarters unannounced. During her sixteenth year, Damia began dating Amr Tusel, an eighteen year old T-10 training to be a Stationmaster. After nine months of dating, Damia finally convinced Amr to make love to her. Damia accidently burnt Amr out because she did not shield her Talent when they made love to each other. As Amr was about to hit her, Damia called Afra for help and he 'ported her back to Callisto. She told him what happened, and Afra immediately called Gollee Gren to alert him. Later, in Afra's quarters, Damia vowed that she would never fall in love again, but Afra told her to love but be wise and careful with it. He sent her to sleep to ease her pain. When Damia next woke up, she was leaning on Afra's shoulder. She demanded to know if Afra loved her, but Afra rejected her. In anger, Damia bit his finger and stormed out of his quarters in a rage. The next day, Gollee Gren came to her and rebuked her for coming onto Afra and almost biting off his finger. He ordered Damia to ask Afra to teach her control, and Damia refused. Gollee promised not to tell her father what happened with Amr. Sometime later, Larak came to visit Callisto from Deneb. When he and Damia were going to have lunch together, they ran into Brian Ackerman who announced their assignments: Larak was to stay on Callisto and learn from Afra, and Damia was to go to Altair to apprentice there under Torshan and Saggoner. Damia was not pleased with this, as she believed Gollee was punishing her for what happened with Amr and Afra. She left almost straight away for Altair. Apprenticeship Over the next two years Damia served as an apprentice in various Towers to give her experience with working in one. She worked on Altair with Torshan and Saggoner, but felt uncomfortable with their close rapport as it was similar to the bond between Jeran and Cera. Later, she apprenticed in Capella Tower. Tower Prime When Damia was eighteen she was deemed ready to take charge of a Tower, although Jeff Raven worried that she was too flighty to work in a Tower. She was sent to Iota Aurigae, a new mining planet on the outskirts of the League. She soon proved them wrong about her not being ready to be a Prime, as she bullied and organised her Tower team into line within the first few months of her Primeship. She fared better than the Rowan at organising her Tower crew and balancing her working life and home life, but she was also very lonely. When a sentient alien was spotted in Aurigaean space by Damia, she began communications with it to ascertain that it was a harmless entity. However, she soon began to be infatuated with the alien, which was called Sodan, and failed to realise that each time she visited Sodan's ship he drained her energy so that she could not function properly as a Prime. Afra, who had come to Aurigae to aide her in Tower work, was concerned at this and quickly saw that Sodan was a threat to Damia and the League. With Larak, Jeff and Rowan's help he managed to make Damia see that Sodan was a threat, and together they attacked and killed him. This attack caused the death of Larak, who was the focus of the merge, and seriously maimed Afra. Damia could not forgive herself for this, even when no one else blamed her. After the attack Afra and Damia were brought to Deneb to mentally and physically recover from their trauma, and Larak was buried there. During the early days of their convalescence Afra admitted his love for Damia and the two consummated their new relationship. Personal Info Damia is tall and slender with dark black hair and blue eyes. She has the silver Gwyn lock in her hair which some how falls in her face when she afraid or deeply concerned and she plays with the curly tip when nervous. Category:Tower and the Hive Series Characters